


We're Just Friends

by harrystyles28



Category: Dress Tainted With Embalming Fluid (Urban Legend)
Genre: Bottom Ben Hardy, Domestic Bliss, Friends to Lovers, Husbands, M/M, Slow Burn, soft, top joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystyles28/pseuds/harrystyles28
Summary: this is trash and i wrote it for my broke bitch friend i don’t ship irl and i am just a kind person 😳





	We're Just Friends

Ben and Joe never meant to get so close. But between late night chats and joking around on set they found each other close at all times. Joe missed when Ben was gone. Ben felt the same. When it was time for filming and the press tour to stop Joe and Ben found themselves snuggled in the plane. It wasn't comfortable. But they fit into each other comfortably. Joe had his arm wrapped around Ben. Fans came up to ask for pictures. A few wanted only Ben. Ben being stubborn only kept his grasp on a sleepy Joe.

Joe was irrefutably tired. When they landed he could barely keep his eyes open. Joe saw Ben cuddled into his side. He would just have to stay awake so Ben could have an enjoyable ride home.

The friend group promised to keep in touch. They had long since switched numbers. Everyone had a place to go back to. But Joe’s was closer so he invited Ben over. Ben groaned and nodded. Carrying his luggage he brought them both to an uber. They got in and braved the long journey of 15 minutes home. Joe made conversation as Ben fell asleep practically on his lap.

When they arrived at his place he helped take Ben to bed. Ben asked him to come down and he laughed. He tossed Ben a tired grin and soon layed in bed next to him. Joe took the responsibility of big spoon and felt Ben fit comfortably in his touch.

After about a week Ben had become unofficially moved in. It didn't take long before everyone teased them. Joe didn't seem to mind. He often joined in saying surprisingly Ben was a little spoon. That only caused him to blush and cuddle deeper into Joe’s chest. 

One night when Ben was out doing who knows what Joe set up a candle-lit dinner. He had Ben’s favorite type of pasta. He made two plates and placed a flower. Joe was excited. He was nervous but he was more than excited.

Ben walked in with the delicate aroma of rose sifting through the air. He chuckled. Still in denial of his feelings he told himself this is just what friends did. It was a gesture of friendship. But why did Ben want it to be more?

“I see you've stumbled upon dinner.” Joe laughs sitting down. He looks at Ben.

Ben with his mouth agape nods. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

Joe laughed. He had never officially come out but he assumed everyone knew. He liked men. 

“HIS name is Ben. Now it would be nice if you stopped starring and ate. 

So they ate dinner and talked. Often Joe would find his hands mindlessly tracing circles on Ben’s arm. Ben at one point got tired of what he assumed was teasing and just held onto his hand.

After that spout of romance they found each other amazing. Joe laughed at jokes that no sane person would find funny. Ben pretended to understand the puns Joe made that no one got. 

One night after Ben had gotten back from an audition and Joe was running a bath. He honestly didn't expect Ben home. He had his music on a soft hum and was dozing off into another pleasant dream. 

Ben walked in not expecting to see his best friend naked and half awake. He didn't know why this aroused him. Ben was straight. He had never been into guys. Ben just needed some female company to busy himself. 

Joe rolled over and smiled. “The water is still warm. Think we could conserve and you could get in here.” 

Ben laughed and nodded. “This is purely for the penguins.” 

Joe watched Ben undress. It wasn't the first time. The intimacy of this read different. Ben slowly got in. He sat across from Joe. Ben decided it wasn't comfortable and he would only feel good the other way.

He moved around and cuddled into Joe’s chest. Joe’s hand yet again were absentmindedly tracing circles on Ben’s chest. Ben turned around and faced Joe. Their faces were inches apart. Ben could feel Joes breath. He could live in this feeling forever. His lips left but a faint trace on the lips of his flat mate.

Joe moved in closer to close the gap. He wanted to cry when Ben pulled away. Ben put soap in his hair and they went back to messing around. Joe began playing with Ben’s hair.

“This is… sad. But I love your hair like this.” Ben laughed and they played in the water for longer than they would tell anyone. 

After a few weeks of constant teasing. Ben letting his lips linger too close to Joe’s. Ben pulling Joe into bed for no reason. Joe had finally become sick. Not of Ben or the teasing but he was ill. 

Curled on the sofa he groaned. Ben rushed over to get him some tea. Joe sipped a little only to cuddle back into Ben’s chest. Ben sang soft songs and let Joe sleep. Joe was finally getting better after several weeks of barely eating. 

As a thank you to Ben he set up a small move night for them. They would watch Clueless. Ben came him to yet another pleasant aroma. Joe had popped some popcorn. 

Ben smiled and reverted back to the usual position. Joe blushed when Ben looked up. Finally he was tired of all the teasing. He leaned in and kissed Ben. Ben didn't kiss back right away. He was taken aback. He had recently come to terms with liking Joe. After Joe got sick Ben realized his feelings were more than platonic.

Ben quickly kissed back though. Joe wrapped his hands around Bens face. They kissed each other passionately. Ben scooted onto his lap. “Didn't know you were gay.” Joe teased their lips close together.

“Didn’t know I was either.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is my first time actually trying to write so be gentle I am sensitive as fuckkkkkkk.


End file.
